Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket connector for connecting a CPU to a motherboard, and particularly to a ZIF socket which can be more reliably located at open and closed positions.
The '998 application disclosed a ZIF socket connector which has a low profile. Such a connector is proven to be market successful particularly for laptop computers (or called notebook computers). However, this connector has a disadvantage that it does not have a mechanism which can reliably locate the connector at both open and closed positions, resulting in inconvenience in using the connector, and possible damage of contacts of the connector by insertion of pins of the CPU into the connector when the connector is not securely located at the open position.
Hence, a further improvement is needed for the connector in accordance with the '998 application to overcome the locating problem thereof.